1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blends of high density polyethylene, and products made therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper-like films of polyethylene containing mica filler have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,880 to Zboril. It has also been proposed in New Zealand Patent 202,637 to form envelopes from a coextrusion in which the outer layer is a mica-filled high density polyethylene and the inner layer is low density polyethylene.
In the above-mentioned patent application, there are disclosed compositions which include high density polyethylene, polyisobutylene rubber and a filler which is mica, talc or mixtures thereof. Such a composition is particularly useful for packaging applications, such as envelopes. Multi-layer films formed from such compositions have excellent tear strength and puncture resistance compared with films that only contain mica and high density polyethylene.
The industry has been searching for polyethylene compositions which exhibit excellent oxygen barrier properties such that containers can be prepared which protect the contained materials from the destructive effects of oxygen. Such containers include blow-molded mono- and multi-layer containers as well as films, which can be used to package such items as foodstuffs, medicines and the like.